The Krusty Krustacean's Kantankerous Kommercial
The Krusty Krustacean's Kantankerous Kommercial ' is a YTP by EmperorLemon. It was uploaded on August 3, 2013 and similar to the actual episode that the Poop is centered around "As Seen on TV", the plot involves the Krusty Krab filming an extreme and vulgar commercial which causes Spongebob to grow an inflated ego. Plot Mr. Krabs walks (or should I say abuses?) his pet worm Mr. Doodles when he finds Squidward filming a Krusty Krab commercial. Mr. Krabs immediately fires all of Squidward's cast and decides to shoot a much cheaper commercial featuring himself, SpongeBob and Squidward, announcing that the commercial airs tonight, which traumatizes Squidward with nightmares of The Hash Slinging Slasher. The commercial airs at 3:58 AM (Not 4 DiDi!) and is seen in a vulgar manner where it threatens customers, promotes its' employees as "the meanest sons of bitches in Bikini Bottom", talks about challenge pissing and even offers to fuck your wife. SpongeBob comments that it's the best sex of his life and Ric Flair tells SpongeBob to go to bed. The next day, he is recognized on the street by an elderly fish who says he saw him on TV last night: Watching him on his killing spree as he murdered several fish at a hot dog stand with a rocket launcher. The elderly fish comments that SpongeBob was a nice serial killer. SpongeBob bumps into another fish who asks him if that is how he gets his sick kicks, which leaves him flattered. While talking to Mr. Krabs, he tells SpongeBob that the only thing he better lay is his dick on Squidward which SpongeBob rejects and says that he is a penis person, leaving Mr. Krabs staring in shock at SpongeBob and saying that the crack fumes must have got to his head. SpongeBob offers to sing but the hungry customers have had enough and he attempts to grab some patties to cook on the grill but trips on a grease stain, sending the patties flying into orbit where they land inches away from the grill when they re-enter the atmosphere. The customers comment on how horrible it was and that they are never coming back to the Krusty Krab. A frustrated Mr. Krabs then fires SpongeBob, who responds with "FUCK!" Sources Cartoons *''Futurama **'"Bender Should Not Be Allowed On TV" *''Rugrats'' **"Angelica Breaks a Leg" *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' **''Arrgh!'' **''Artist Unknown'' **''As Seen on TV'' **''Band Geeks'' **''Clams'' **''Graveyard Shift'' **''Jellyfish Hunter'' **''Just One Bite'' **''Krusty Krab Training Video'' **''Life of Crime'' **''Nasty Patty'' **''No Weenies Allowed'' **''Pizza Delivery'' **''Rock-a-Bye Bivalve'' **''Sailor Mouth'' **''SB-129'' **''Squid's Day Off'' **''Squid On Strike'' **''The Algae's Always Greener'' **''The Bully'' **''Whale of a Birthday'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' **''Stimpy's Fan Club'' Music *"Chocolate Rain" by Tay Zonday (optional) *"Droppin' Around in a Fancy Car" by IAMGOOMBA (optional) *"Hello Zepp" from Saw Soundtrack *"Jungle Boogie" by Kool and The Gang *"Mario Kart Wii Kart Selection Music" *"No Worries" by Lil Wayne (optional) *"Oh Yeah" by Yello *"Sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss *"Voices" by Russ Ballard *"What is Love" by Haddaway (optional) *"Will It Blend? Theme" Video Games *''Hotel Mario'' *''Hungry Pumkin'' (PC game) *''Team Fortress 2'' Web Videos *"Big Bill Hell's" *"Bill O'Reilly Rant" Commercials *''McDonald's Fish McBites'' Trivia *The reason four of the above songs under the "Music" section are listed are optional is because at a certain point in the video, the viewer is given the option of picking one of them for SpongeBob to song. However, because they are not part of the main poop and can be skipped over, they are optional. Transcript The Krusty Krustacean's Kantankerous Kommercial/TranscriptCategory:Poops Category:2013 Poops Category:Videos Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:Awesome Videos Category:Viacom Survivors Category:Popular Poops